Over the last several years, hard disk drives have reached ever greater data densities and with this, have needed ever better positioning mechanisms to access the data they stored on their disk surfaces. Existing positioning mechanisms tend to use piezoelectric micro-actuators that tend to pull or push the elements they couple to in directions perpendicular to the rotating disk surfaces being accessed. What is needed is a way to remove this extraneous motion and preferably increase motion in the plane of the disk surface that can be used to position the read-write elements over the data.